


Su di giri

by InuAraXHaikuu



Series: Il 3 e il 4, ovvero l’evoluzione di un libero e del suo Asso [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Spring High National tournament in Tokyo, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuAraXHaikuu/pseuds/InuAraXHaikuu
Summary: Una sera, a Tokyo, dopo una vittoria importante.DAL TESTO:“…Di solito a quest’ora sei già a letto da un pezzo”Rise di gusto, Nishinoya, rumorosamente, come solo lui sapeva fare, strizzando gli occhi e lasciando andare indietro la testa.“Di solito non sono così su di giri, Asahi-san!”





	Su di giri

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è ambientata ipoteticamente la sera della vittoria contro il liceo Inarizaki a Tokyo. (Nel manga la partita Karasuno VS Inarizaki è al momento ancora in corso).

Era un po’ che Nishinoya se ne stava lì fuori, sul piccolo terrazzo che dava sulla strada.  
Asahi sospirò contro il vetro della porta scorrevole e un alone opaco gli offuscò per qualche istante la visuale. Il corridoio dell’albergo non sembrava riscaldato, ma fuori doveva fare molto più freddo. Nishinoya gli dava la schiena, infagottato dentro una giacca imbottita e più di un giro di sciarpa.  
Asahi strinse tra le mani il plaid blu scuro che aveva recuperato, e inspirò.  
Aprì la porta e la richiuse senza far rumore.  
Il vociare di Tanaka e degli altri rimase dentro, lontano da lì.

L’aria pungente gli entrò nella narici e in qualche modo ne fu grato.  
Rimase immobile per un po’, e quasi gli parve di sentire il respiro di Nishinoya nel ritmo con cui le piccole nuvole di vapore, una dopo l’altra, salivano nella luce della sera dal punto in cui si trovava il ragazzo.

Fu un movimento e un nome.

“Nishinoya”

Asahi allargò la coperta e la avvolse intorno al compagno di squadra, che alzò lo sguardo su di lui, senza capire; e in quello stupore Asahi scoprì quanto Nishinoya dovesse trovarsi anni luce lontano da lì, per non essersi accorto di lui, per non averlo sentito arrivare.

“Ehi…”, azzardò.

“Ehi”, fece Nishinoya, nuovamente padrone di sé, con una mano stretta a fermare il plaid all’altezza del petto.

“…Di solito a quest’ora sei già a letto da un pezzo”

Rise di gusto, Nishinoya, rumorosamente, come solo lui sapeva fare, strizzando gli occhi e lasciando andare indietro la testa.

“Di solito non sono così su di giri, Asahi-san!”

Una risata capace di scaldare anche una serata come quella, su un terrazzo come quello.

Asahi sentì quella risata contagiarlo.  
Su di giri.  
Dunque era così, Nishinoya, quando si sentiva “su di giri”? Stranamente silenzioso?!  
Sentì il viso rilassarsi.  
E la voce parlare da sola: “Oggi hai superato te stesso”

“Sì, beh, lo dovevo a quel bambino cagasotto”, spiegò Nishinoya asciugandosi gli occhi, “quel bambino che a quanto pare ogni tanto spunta ancora fuori…”

Lì, davanti a lui, Nishinoya era di nuovo calmo, di una calma concentrata e intensa, la stessa che di solito teneva in serbo per il campo.  
E tuttavia un’espressione divertita non voleva abbandonargli le labbra.

Asahi si appoggiò con gli avambracci alla ringhiera, lo sguardo davanti a sé, perso nello sfondo della città.  
Le guance bollenti, probabilmente arrossate.  
Per il freddo.

“Aver paura non è sempre un male. Lasciatelo dire da un esperto”

Una risata gli gorgogliò in gola, bassa e genuina, rompendo sul nascere la gravità di quel momento.

“E quella paura… tu, oggi", gli disse Nishinoya come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, "mi hai dato la forza per superarla”

Asahi giurò di aver visto Nishinoya distogliere per un attimo lo sguardo e arrossire.  
Sì, doveva fare veramente freddo...

“E’ stato bello”, continuò Nishinoya schiarendosi la voce - cosa che fece sussultare Asahi in modo ridicolo, chissà perché -, “E’ stato bello rendermi conto che oggi eri tu a coprire le spalle a me”

Per un attimo Asahi non seppe davvero cosa dire.  
Sentì un’euforia disarmante crescere in lui e la vide negli occhi di Nishinoya, spalancati, fissi nei suoi.  
Non sapeva mai cosa fare di fronte a quell’euforia, ne era per così dire intimorito, non sapeva come contenerla.  
Ci pensò Nishinoya, come sempre, a trarlo d’impaccio, abbagliandolo con uno dei suoi sorrisi a trentadue denti, assordandolo con un ironico “Il nostro Mister ‘100%’!!” (1) a tutto volume, e assestandogli un bel pugno sulla spalla.

Ma Asahi non ebbe il tempo di protestare: si ritrovò le braccia di Nishinoya avvolte intorno a lui, che lo stringevano all’altezza del busto con più vigore del dovuto e per un tempo che gli sembrò troppo breve.  
E che tuttavia fu sufficiente per richiamare alla mente il modo – così diverso eppure identico nel fargli perdere un battito - in cui poche ore prima, al fischio finale del terzo set, Nishinoya gli era letteralmente saltato addosso, le gambe intorno alla vita, le braccia strette al collo, a urlare di gioia a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio.  
E lui si era galvanizzato in quell’abbraccio, e aveva urlato a sua volta, e si era aggrappato alla maglietta sudata di Nishinoya, e lo aveva tenuto con mani salde, premendo quel corpo così leggero contro il suo, perché in fondo di quello si trattava, di una vittoria da festeggiare con urla e abbracci e pacche sulla schiena.

Un tempo troppo, troppo breve. Poche ore prima come in quel momento.

E subito Nishinoya si era staccato da lui. Senza più guardarlo aveva raccolto la coperta che chissà quando era finita a terra. Ed era già con una mano sulla porta.

Fu allora che si bloccò.

Quando si voltò di scatto verso di lui, Asahi trattenne il fiato.  
Quando tornò sui suoi passi con una determinazione che gridava ‘Nishinoya Yuu’ da tutte le parti, Asahi si morse il labbro.  
Quando lo afferrò per un polso e cominciò a tirarselo dietro, Asahi lo seguì.

Ebbe appena il tempo di notare come quella mano bruciasse intorno al suo polso, che Nishinoya parlò di nuovo, la voce leggermente roca.

“Vieni dentro, ‘Asso’, o ti raffredderai, e domani io… la-la squadra… avrà bisogno di te. Sennò, a chi guarderò le spalle?”

Ci riflettè un po’, Asahi, e fu sul punto di borbottare che, beh, ci sarebbero stati tutti gli altri, e che la squadra non era forte solo per l’’Asso’ ma che il ruolo di tutti era importante… quando gli occhi di Nishinoya si piantarono su di lui, grandi e perentori, e lui si ammutolì.  
Non potè fare altro che annuire e continuare a farsi trascinare, chiedendosi come fosse possibile che un attimo prima era andato fuori con lo scopo di non far prendere freddo a Nishinoya e un attimo dopo si ritrovava ad essere lui quello che veniva portato dentro al caldo. (E anche senza che ce ne fosse bisogno, a dirla tutta. Perché, caldo, lo sentiva già. Dentro il petto, sulle guance, su fino alle orecchie).

Nishinoya si bloccò di nuovo, giusto un secondo prima di far scorrere la porta.

“Asahi-san. Ricordami, quando avremo vinto, che ti devo dire una cosa”

“Quando avremo vinto, ricordami…”, si affrettò a rispondere da parte sua Asahi, “…ricordami che a-anch'io… ti devo dire una cosa…”

Nishinoya si voltò verso di lui e Asahi non riuscì a decifrare quello sguardo.  
Ma non aveva importanza.

“E… Noya”, continuò, “Vinceremo. Ma… ma se alla fine le cose non dovessero andare bene…”

“Andranno bene”

“…te la dirò lo stesso”

Il tempo si fermò per un istante.  
E per un istante anche Nishinoya sembrò essere rimasto senza parole.

“O-ok…!”, seppe dire a un certo punto.

E il pollice alzato di fronte al suo sorriso impunito fu l’ultima cosa che Asahi vide prima di rientrare.

E anche lui si sentì irrimediabilmente “su di giri”.

 

NOTE  
(1) E’ un riferimento al capitolo 275 del manga.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Amo Haikyuu!!, anime e manga, e in particolare, come avrete intuito, mi intriga la relazione tra Asahi e Nishinoya.  
> Sono nuova su questi lidi. Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, perciò non siate timidi e lasciatemi anche solo due parole!  
> A breve mi cimenterò in qualcosa di un po’ più lungo e articolato, che veda coinvolti moltissimi altri personaggi…!
> 
> Intanto, un abbraccio a voi!
> 
> InuAraXH.


End file.
